Female Peeping Tom
by AdrianaCartoonFangirl
Summary: During an innocent game of hide and seek, Lola hides in the bathtub and accidentally watches Clyde use the restroom. A pretty crappy title for a somewhat crappy story. COMPLETED on 11/29/16


"One, two, three, four, five, six…" Lana stood in her and Lola's room facing the wall and counting out loud. Her counting was briefly interrupted when Lincoln and Clyde peeked their heads inside the room.

"What're you doing?" Lincoln asks.

Lana faced the boys and removed her hands from her eyes.

"Lola and I are playing hide and seek," Lana explains.

"Have fun," Clyde commented.

After the two of them leave, Lana closes her eyes, faces the wall, and starts to count again from the beginning.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!" Lana started searching for her twin.

The first place she searched was Lincoln's room since it was nearest to her own. She opens the door and sees Lincoln and Clyde reading comics together.

"Is Lola in here?" Lana asks.

"Nope," Lincoln responds.

"If she was, then this would be the shortest game of hide and seek ever," Clyde chuckles, enlisting strange looks from both Loud siblings.

Lana leaves the room and keeps searching. "Lola! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Lana called out.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Lola is hiding in the bathtub. More specifically, her bottom is situated right on the drain and her knees are tightly pulled right into her chest in a way nobody could suspect that she's in there. Of course the shower curtain was closed which meant that whoever is looking for her would have to open the curtain.

"Hee hee hee, she's never gonna find me in here," Lola giggles to herself.

Suddenly, she hears the bathroom door creak open and slam shut. Luckily, the shower curtain doesn't completely wrap around the inside of the tub, so there's a way for Lola to peek at whoever is in the bathroom. She tries to get a look at who the intruder is and is shocked to find that it's Clyde, who's nonchalantly humming. _What's Clyde doing here? Unless…_

Clyde grabs a hold of the toilet seat and lifts it up. He then proceeds to unzip his pants, places both hands on his private part, and urinate. Since Clyde is completely unaware that Lola is in the bathtub watching him do his business, he continuously hums while peeing.

Lola blushes and places her hand over her mouth, unable to turn away from the private moment that unfolded in front of her. After he was finished relieving himself, Clyde zipped up his pants and flushed the toilet. He walked towards the sink which was right next to the front of the tub where Lola was hiding. Scared that he'd see her, Lola quietly shifts her position so that her back is to the wall and she's facing the shower curtain. After Clyde washes his hands, he opens the bathroom door, leaves, and closes it.

As Clyde is walking down the hall towards Lincoln's room, he spots Lana coming upstairs.

"Still haven't found her?" Clyde wonders.

"Nope," Lana answers.

Lana then walks down the hall towards the bathroom. The bathroom door opens and Lola grabs Lana by the overalls, yanks her inside, and closes the door.

"Hey, I'm supposed to find you," Lana says in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Never mind that. I've got something to tell you," Lola had a panicked tone in her voice and an equally petrified expression on her face which Lana immediately took notice of.

"Woah, you looked like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?" Lana wonders.

Lola nervously twiddled her thumbs and started to sweat. "I-I was hiding in the bathtub and Clyde came in and...used the bathroom," Lola nervously explained.

Lana's eyes widened. "Did he go number one or number two?" Lana asked with a curious tone in her voice.

Lola cocked an eyebrow at her twin and had the urge to ask what difference did it make. However, she realized that with boys it makes a huge difference.

"Number one," Lola squeaked nervously.

"(Gasp) That's even worse! That means you saw his…" Lola urgently smacks her hand over Lana's mouth.

"Lana! Don't you dare say it!" Lola shrieked.

She removes her hand from Lana's mouth and they look at each other.

"So...did you see it?" Lana asks.

Lola's cheeks turn red and she starts to get flustered. "I-I-I don't know. I-I don't think so. Or maybe I did, I'm not sure," Lola stammered.

Before any other could say anything else, Lynn barges in.

"Hey can you guys get outta here please? I really gotta go," Lynn urged, not even questioning why Lola and Lana are in the bathroom together.

The twins leave the room and walk down the hall to their room.

"So... how long was he in there?" Lana wonders.

"I don't know and I don't care! What matters is that I saw him! What am I gonna do?!" Lola cries in panic and despair.

This was the first time she's ever seen a boy use the restroom that wasn't her father and brother. What made it worse was that she kept watching him when she could've easily shielded her eyes from it.

"There's only one solution I can think of…" Lana started to say.

Lola glanced at Lana. The young tomboy nervously rubbed the back of her head. "You're probably not gonna like this," Lana admitted.

"You know what? At this point, what do I got to lose? Honestly," Lola sighed in a defeated tone.

So Lana goes on and tells Lola her idea. "Tell him," Lana says.

Lola's eyes and mouth both widen as she realizes that's a terrible idea. "Are you nuts?! That's a terrible idea! If I tell him I was hiding in the bathroom while he was going pee, then he'd call me a pervert!" Lola screamed.

"If you don't want this to haunt you, then telling him is the right thing to do. Besides, just tell him the truth: we were playing hide and seek and you didn't mean to watch him. Plus, you just said that you don't have anything to lose," Lana states.

Feeling both defeated and embarrassed, Lola silently walked to Lincoln's room with Lana following.

"Ahem, I have something to say," Lola says.

Both Lincoln and Clyde look at the pageant princess. When Lola and Clyde's eyes meet, her face completely drains of color with the exception of her cheeks which turn bright red. She starts to nervously tug at her pearl necklace.

"Um, (gulp) you know how Lana and I were playing hide and seek?" Lola says.

"Yeah," Clyde answers.

Lincoln takes notice of his little sister's demeanor. "What's the matter Lola?" Lincoln wonders.

"Well...I...my hiding place was the bathtub. So I was hiding in there while Clyde was…going potty," Lola shivered.

Lincoln's jaw drops and his eyebrows scrunched in anger at the idea of his younger sister spying on his best friend. Clyde has a vastly different reaction; sweat drips from his temple and he starts to shake as he places his hand over his "area".

"I want to let you know that I didn't mean to look at you. I wasn't being a pervert. I just happened to be hiding while you just happened to do your business," Lola explains in a defensive tone.

"LOLA!" Lincoln screams.

"I'm _sorry!_ It was an accident! I just said I didn't mean it!" Lola's eyes fill with tears and Lana places her hand on her twin's shoulder.

"I forgive you," Clyde spoke up.

"What?!" Lola, Lincoln, and Lana cry in unison.

"It's Ok. Like you said, it was an accident. It could've happened to anybody," Clyde says. He then pauses for a second and starts to blush, "you didn't see my…you know, _thing_ that makes me a boy, did you?"

Lincoln gasps and punches Clyde in the arm. "Clyde! That's my little sister you're talking to, and she's a little girl!" Lincoln shouts angrily.

"Lincoln stop it!" Lola cries.

Lincoln and Clyde look at Lola, who still has tears in her eyes.

"No, I did not see his boy part," Lola explains.

There's a few seconds of silence before Lincoln finally speaks.

"Ok, here's the deal. Next time you play hide and seek, whether it's just the two of you or with our other sisters, the bathroom is completely _off limits. Especially_ if I, Dad, Clyde, or even Bobby are in this house. We wouldn't want another ordeal like this," Lincoln says sternly while holding up an index finger.

"Deal," Lana says.

"Again I'm really really sorry Clyde," Lola apologizes.

"It's alright Lola, really," Clyde says gently.

 **(A/N: This fanfic was partially inspired by two other Loud House fanfics: "Hot Dog" by kirbykid13 and "Clyde and Peek" by B.H. Winecraft).**


End file.
